


The Elevator

by MiddleNameIgnominy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: I'm Going to Hell, Joke Fic, Multi, PAX West 2016, i had to make a list of youtubers and check them off as i went just to make sure i included everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleNameIgnominy/pseuds/MiddleNameIgnominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Revelmode gang gets a little handsy with each other in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the Revelmode panel at PAX West 2016, this won't make much sense. If you have, this still won't make much sense. Regardless, try to enjoy this.

Felix, Jack, Mark, Ken, Brooke, Emma, Jelle, and Jordi all crammed into the same elevator. As the elevator closed and began to bring them to the fourth floor, Felix felt a gelatinous knee slip between his thighs and grind upwards.  
"..."  
He did a fairly good job of ignoring it until he felt a toasty hand make its way under his shirt and rub circles in his back.  
"Uuuuuhh..."  
Next, he felt a dodgish boob press against his arm.  
"Guys?"  
An Irish hand slipped up the front of his shirt and gave the most arousing nipple twist Felix would ever feel. "Mm," Jack muttered, "twisty fresh nips for days"  
"What's happening?!"  
A Blackery tongue repeatedly made its way up Felix's face.  
"I never gave consent!"  
"Then just say yes, already." Mark mumbled into Felix's groin. Jordi, who was also on his knees in front of the Swede, nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Mark mouthed at the cloth in front of the growing erection and said "We need your Swedish meatballs, Felix."  
Felix moaned, threw his head back, and let it happen.  
Jordi ripped Felix’s pants in two, revealing his thong, which Jordi and Mark worked together to remove using only their teeth. With his two foot long, rock hard penor now penetrating the air, it didn’t take long for the other two to take it into their mouths, Mark taking the top half and Jordi taking the lower half. A minute and a half later, Felix climaxed along with everyone else in the elevator. They were about to exit said elevator when suddenly, the clouds parted and Harambe ascended from the Heavens, carrying and AR-15. “Take a shot for Harambe; he took a shot for you.” Everyone whispered to Mark. Before he could protest, our lord and savior Harambe took his sweet vengeance on his alleged killer. He then left, but not without installing a special place for himself in the heart of everyone in the elevator. They all found nirvana promptly. The end.


End file.
